Internet Small Computer Systems Interface (iSCSI) is an Internet Protocol (IP)-based storage networking standard for linking data storage facilities. iSCSI may provide block-level access to storage devices over a TCP/IP network. iSCSI may be used for location-independent data storage and retrieval over local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), or the Internet.